Near Field Communication (NFC) can be primarily used to connect electronic devices, access digital content, admission control to specific premises, and make contactless transactions. The NFC communication allows the electronic devices to easily communicate with each other just by a tap/touch, whenever two NFC-enabled devices come into proximity. The electronic devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptops, printers, portable equipments, personal computers, tablets, printers, and the like, are commonly equipped with NFC techniques and allow data transfer among each other simultaneously. Such NFC devices can operate in two communication modes such as active mode (in which, the device can be self-powered and also powers passive devices) and passive mode (in which, the device barrows power from active devices).
Further, the electronic devices can allow user(s) to transfer commands and trigger an action for invoking a service in the NFC. For example, a user can buy an e-ticket and bring their mobile device into proximity with a printer to take printout of the e-ticket. Similarly, the user can watch videos, movies, audios, and the like on a tablet and can even resume on a television for bigger screen, when the NFC devices are brought into proximity.
Furthermore, the electronic devices can share information among each other, such as to trigger any event and perform the desired action. This information sometimes can be sufficient to invoke an event for performing the desired action. For example, when the user shares a contact across the mobile phone. The information sometimes can only invoke an event which then collects rest of the data to perform the desired action. For example, when the user sends and prints the file on the printer from the mobile phone.